Starlight Gaze
by Mystic Dragon Eyes
Summary: After the battle with Sephiroth, Tifa visits Nibelheim one more time before she leaves to start life anew. Her heart throbs, reminiscing her most cherished memory with Cloud. However, someone unexpected brings her out of the darkness. VincentxTIfa.


**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me. (Of course)

**Starlight Gaze**

Stars glistened in the black sky, like how the sun shimmers on bright, green leaves in daylight. Nibelheim's stars shone brighter than they ever had before, even more than that special moment Tifa Lockhart had with her only love. Her long, chocolate hair, wine-colored eyes, and alabaster skin glowed in the light of the moon and stars, smoothing her features and bringing out her exquisiteness. Her trademark tear-drop earrings sparkled brighter than ever before. Tifa walked down the streets of Nibelheim, past the old buildings, towards her well in the center of town, reminiscing that moment she had 7 years ago…with Cloud, a young man with spiky, blond hair and bright, mako green eyes. She loved him; there was no doubt that she loved him. Everything about him, from his eyes, to his hair, to his weakness, she loved. Tifa remembered his speech, his behavior…his smile. Oh, she treasured it so…but she could not bring herself to confess her unconditional love…no…she feared rejection. _A love never meant to be…_Tifa thought to herself.

After the battle with Sephiroth, Tifa decided to visit her hometown, to see it one last time before she began life anew, to repent for all the sins she had committed. She came alone this time, without any of her comrades, feeling the need to be alone for the time being. Ironically, she hated being alone. _I've fought for so long…how much blood was shed? How many fell by these hands of mine?_ The young woman sat on the edge of the well with gentle elegance like the soft wind, her mind drifting off into a million fragments.

"Of all people…I did not think I'd find you here," a familiar voice echoed in her ears, snapping her out of her trance. Tifa brought her gaze to the source of the voice with a smile of acknowledgement. "Vincent…I could say the same for you," Tifa chuckled with hiding emotions.

"You look well," Tifa smiled and motioned for him to sit down next to her. Vincent decided to consent and seated himself next to the young woman, a few inches away from her. Instantaneously, the two friends fixed their eyes upon the shimmering sky, transfixed by its eternal beauty.

Tifa couldn't help but shift her eyes onto her companion. Vincent's appearance seemed to never change, as if time froze for him. How long did he live all these years? _I wonder how old he really is, after that experiment…What does living for eternity feel like?_ She remembered meeting the dark-haired man in the basement of the Shinra mansion here in Nibelheim.

"Vincent…did you come to Nibelheim to visit the Shinra mansion?" Tifa asked. Vincent shifted slightly in his seat, which confirmed her suspicions.

"……" The man remained silent, but Tifa didn't mind. Vincent was known to be an enigma. Even though Tifa was one of the only people he ever talked to, she felt that she knew nothing of him after all those months traveling with him and her other comrades. His long, raven, black hair swayed lightly and his dark and pale skin reflecting the light of the moon with a red cape flowing ethereally in the soft breeze. His blood-red eyes showed a deep melancholy, more than what Tifa could comprehend. She wanted to erase all of his bad memories away like water. The young woman mused to herself what it'd be like if Vincent ever really smiled. _I bet that he would look beautiful…_

"It's beautiful," he whispered mysteriously. Tifa's eyes widened slightly, a little shocked, almost suspecting him to be able to read her mind.

"…Yes…it really is," she laughed charmingly. A man of few words, Vincent usually never spoke unless it was in his best interest. His poetic-like speech brought out the years in him. Though he appeared to be in his late twenties, he had lived so much longer, doomed to an eternity on the death-stricken planet.

"Thank you…" Tifa whispered before a sharp realization hit her…Cloud wasn't here to see this with her…like they did together 7 years ago.

Her lower lip trembled, reflecting the impeding sadness.

"Do the stars remind you of something?" Vincent asked emotionlessly. He instantly noticed the change of Tifa's mood, which bothered him greatly. He knew Tifa to be compassionate, with a fierce determination and loyalty that attracted him to her. Vincent found no reason to hate her at all. She was too kind, too gentle. _That's despite the fact that she is a powerful fighter…_Vincent thought. He really didn't want to associate himself with anyone else after the death of Lucrecia…his first love, but he couldn't help it. Her beautiful personality radiated so warmly, taking all of his sadness away, all of his burdens for a short time just by looking at her. Vincent cared for this woman with wine-colored eyes.

"Mmm…I guess it does…" She smiled, trying to feign casualness.

"…It's Cloud isn't it?" Vincent asked, knowing full well that Tifa longed for the young man. _She's always waiting for him…always there for him…_ Tifa was caught off-guard, astounded that Vincent could hit her right on. Reluctantly, she nodded and lifted her head up to the sky.

"Cloud and I…we made a promise 7 years ago…on this well with all the stars shimmering in the night. He promised…to be my hero…and I didn't want that moment gone…but here I am without him…a broken promise," she sighed with a raggedy breath. The dark-haired man knew of nothing that could ease her spirits. _After all…I'm not Cloud…_ Instead, he looked into the sky once more.

"Even though he isn't here with you…isn't it possible that he sees the stars with you now? You made a promise in the night with the lights of heaven pouring down on you, a promise kept forever. No darkness can swallow up that indestructible light…" Vincent stated, with his eyes half-closed. _What else is there to say? She can not hope to mope forever. _Vincent turned to the young woman to find her sobbing softly. His eyes widened slightly. Instantly he felt pity for her, but he did not wish to do anymore harm by speaking.

"Cloud…are you watching the stars with me?" Tifa asked the sky…though more to herself and Vincent than anyone else. _Stop dwelling in the darkness Tifa…it does not fit you…light radiates around you…I don't want to see that diminished. _

"Thank you…Vincent…You really pulled me out of the dark," Tifa smiled warmly at the raven, haired man. She quickly wiped her tears away, chuckling in embarrassment.

"He'll be there for me…I know it," the young woman beamed.

"And…if I despair again…would you come for me?" Tifa asked Vincent while looking at the stars, reddening. _To come…again? _Vincent blinked a few times at the woman smiling before him. _A promise…_ Vincent turned to the sky with an invisible smile.

"…If you despair…I will come here again…I promise," he nodded nonchalantly. Suddenly, he felt a small weight gently crash into his shoulder. The man glanced to the side to see a sleeping beauty, face painted with the moonlight, with a tranquil smile. _Her burdens are lifted…she no longer faces the darkness like I do…_Vincent brushed aside a few strands of hair from her face with his slender fingers and slowly stroked her cheek. He gently positioned his pale lips above her forehead and gave a soft kiss. _Tifa…stars shine beautifully in the sky…but your smile shines even more beautifully than the universe inside my heart.

* * *

_

Yay, my first one shot and my first Vintif fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!! I'll luv you forever!!! 333 


End file.
